Ray of Light
is the seventh episode of the first season and the seventh episode overall of the IDOLiSH7 anime adaptation being produced by TROYCA. The official air date of the episode was on February 4, 2018. __TOC__ Overview Sousuke Yaotome, president of Yaotome Productions, approaches Tamaki and Sogo with a tempting offer. Sogo brushes him off, but Tamaki can't seem to walk away from the deal. Is this the end of IDOLiSH7...? Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Song Appearance *SECRET NIGHT *Miss you... Game and Anime Differences Chapter 7: A Beam Of Light Part 1: Trick *Tsumugi is not present during the conversation about popularity: Otoharu takes her place instead. *Otoharu says many lines instead of Banri, including: **"The two of them really stood out during the live concert broadcast." **"Next popular after them is the center, Riku-kun, then Iori-kun." **"I wish we could promote them equally." *Banri's mention of "Differences in popularity within a group is a difficult problem" comes much later in the conversation. *There is no mention of concern towards Mitsuki's perception of his popularity in the conversation. Part 2: Chance and Betrayal *Occurs before ending of 7.1, in episode 6. Part 3: My Reason *Aya's name was dropped much earlier in the conversation as well, before Tamaki's history was revealed. *Tamaki declares that he will find Aya to live with her in the anime, rather than to make her go to school in the game. *The segment showing TRIGGER's work at the TV station was shown much earlier than in the game story as well. *TRIGGER says "Thank you" all together rather than just Tenn. *TRIGGER relocates to a private room in the anime before their conversation with the producer. Ryunosuke tells the producer knocking to come in. *Tenn initially replies to the producer rather than Ryunosuke. Part 5: A Beam of Light *Sogo says "Tamaki-kun, they should know the truth" alongside Riku and Nagi's prompts. *Tamaki hesitates longer, enough for Mitsuki to angrily yet at him again. *Tamaki explains in more depth, including some of the things Sousuke had said prior. *In the debut conversation, Tsumugi says "Yamato-san" rather than Riku, and in a less exclamatory way. Chapter 8: Music Festa! Part 1: Face the Light *Akihito runs into Gaku as he's leaving Sousuke's room and mutters an "Excuse me." *Sousuke mentions IDOLiSH7 directly to Akihito, rather than just to himself. *Riku's comment that the song "really is" calm is omitted. *Iori mentions that they "still don't know who's writing" the songs, and Nagi stares at him. *Sogo is the one to comment that the song sounds difficult rather than Mitsuki. Part 2: A Prayer to the Night Sky *Mitsuki comments that he's "always overflowing with energy, no matter where he is" after Yamato's comment that it "feels different when he's energetic." *Mitsuki admits that he was worried and says that he doesn't "want to get left behind," and that he lacks "exceptional talent" unlike everyone else. *The scene jumps from there to where Riku is watching TRIGGER's concert, skipping Nagi's monologue at the Zero Arena. The concert shown is also different than that of the game: Tenn does not speak to the audience. **Nagi's scene is returned to after this detour. *The version of Miss You... sung seems to have differing lyrics that that of MEZZO``'s. Category:Anime episodes